Life As We Know It- Part 1
by AccaBelieveit
Summary: What happens after the movie finishes?
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING... **

**Life as we know it part 1. **

**Holly's POV:**

After a long 3 years, it was finally Sophies birthday and we couldnt be happier. Messer and I are happy and in a long term relationship... well for now. If theres anything ive learnt, its take one day at a time because you never know what lifes going to throw at you, take Sophie for example. We have definately had our fair share of fights along the way, but we managed to fall in love.

**1 MONTH LATER:**

Well... we moved houses. Unfortunately it was the only thing that connected us to Peter and Allison but we couldnt afford the upkeep. Messer got his future job and I got my restaurant though, but in a different suburb which was fine, its the things we do for a family. We repainted Sophies new room the old purple and blue sky colours, the same as her old room. Its a minority to the old house, but it fits our family of three.

"Sophie, bed time!"

"mumma, whos that?" Sophie asked me, pointing at the photo of Allison and Peter.

"That is Peter and Allison babygirl, they are angels now" When she grows up some more, i will inform her about her birthparents and how they were the best people, the best parents, on how we met, on our family story.

"Honey im home" Messer walked into Sophies room after she fell asleep.

"Hey..."

"Whats up love?"

"Sophie asked who Allison and Peter were"

"what did you tell her?" I let out a breath and started talking.

"That they were angels. I couldnt come to terms with telling her yet, shes only 3, she doesnt deserve feeling loss at that age"

"You're right" We left it at that for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

I sat with Messer on the grass at the park watching Miss Sophie play on the gym.

"Do you reckon everything happens by choice or by fate?"

"Well Ally and Pete didnt choose to die, although we chose to take care of sophie and become her guardians, so a bit of both." I didnt think of it like that, but it made perfect sense.

"I wonder if they are looking down watching us. Wonder what they would think and say"

"I bet they would be proud of how far Sophie has come, and that she has two people who love her taking care of her"

"Yeah"

Sophie was doing well. We enrolled her in big wagon preschool after her birthday and we visit Peter and Allison's graves every 6 months, to remind her of who her real parents are,even though we havent gotten that far to telling her yet. We want to wait till its the right time.

**MESSERS POV**

"Mama, im hungry"

"Would you like a sandwich or a banana?"

"Banana"

"Okay, whats the magic word?"

"pleaaaaaaaaase"

Holly was such a good parent. I could see her having a child of her own, even though sophie is ours, i would love to see what her children would look like. I admired her strength , she was one of the strongest people i knew. Im definately and hopelessly in love with Holly Berenson...

**1 YEAR LATER**

"Holly?"

"Yeah babe?"

"I want to take you and soph somewhere" She nodded and I took her hand and drove her to the old house.

"Messer, we cant go in. People live here!"

"Its fine, i have a surprise for you" I smiled knowing that this would complete the hole that we had in our hearts. I took Sophies hand and walked them both into the house.

**HOLLYS POV**

It looked just like i rememebered, beautiful.

'Welcome home beautiful" I shot around and looked at Messer.

"What!"

"I bought it out from the old owners, and this is the place where our relationship happened, us becoming parents, sophies first steps, Peter and Allison, and this is the place where hopefully you say yes"

He got on one knee and called sophie over. She handed me a beautiful diamond ring, it was equisite.

"Holly Berenson, we both love you so much and i for one wouldnt want to miss anything that our future can bring, especially with Sophie growing up. If its one thing ive learned, it is take chances, you never know what amazing things could happen, Will you marry us" He laughed.

"Of course i will!"

And just like that i was competely and utterly the happiest woman alive.


End file.
